A Chance Encounter
by MonsterWaffles
Summary: [Set a couple years before X-Men Evo, onesided Kurt/Minako] Being different is never easy, especially when all you want to do is just enjoy yourself for a change. Too bad it never seems to end well for a young Kurt Wagner. After being seen for what he really is, Kurt is chased down by a mob of angry men. Luckily for him, a rather eccentrically dressed blonde happens to be in town.
His lungs burned, and his legs screamed. How long had he been running? In reality, it must of been only ten minutes of frantic fleeing, but it felt like a lifetime. Every inch of him was shaking with fear. Kurt dared a quick glance over his shoulder, and his stomach sank. They were still after him—a mob of six full grown men. All of them large with thick, broad shoulders, and burly legs strong enough to fuel their pursuit of the young mutant. The light of their flashlights illuminated their path, and Kurt's momentary hesitation allowed that light to shine on him. His shoulders tensed as a thick finger pointed in his direction. Harsh shadows on their faces deepened with hatred. The darkness of night fell over him with only the moon for a guiding light.

Kurt ran.

They pursued.

All this over a Carnival. His parents forbid him from going. They loved him, but they wanted him to stay inside. Stay hidden. Be safe. Kurt was grateful for them, but he was a young boy. He wanted to go outside. Do normal things, or rather as normal as he could ever hope to be. He wished to be out in the world. See the bright lights, eat some hot food, maybe talk to a cute girl. Just normal things.

But he was anything but normal.

He was a freak. Blue fur, bright yellow eyes, sharp teeth, and a tail to boot. He looked like a monster. Kurt tried to hide. He really did. He had a cloak and everything. His mother made it for him when he begged to go outside among others. The cloak covered him from head to toe. It drew some curious stares, but it was better than being chased down like Frankenstein's monster.

Of course it had to get snagged on the prop scepter of a man dressed as a clown. When the man tried to free his scepter he ripped the hood of Kurt's coat, tearing the fabric, and pulling the hood off his head. In the dying light of the day everyone saw him for the freak he was. His parents were nowhere in sight, but that was his own fault. He snuck out when they weren't looking. By now they must be worried sick about him, wondering if he was safe.

Kurt imagined the look of his mother's face if she saw him laying face down in the dirt, beaten within an inch of his life. He quickly stashed away that thought, and focused on the matter at hand.

The thirteen year old mutant frantically searched for an escape. The men behind them shouted profanities that would make any grandmother flush with shame. He'd run far away from the buildings of town, and away from any parades. His yellow eyes fell on the nearby trees of the forest. Maybe if he got up there, those men may give up their chase. The sun had set some time ago. His dark blue fur lend itself to stealth. If he were quiet enough…

Kurt closed his eyes, and concentrated. The roar of the mob behind him grew louder. His heart beat faster and faster in his chest as they drew nearer. Sweat rolled down the temples of his forehead, and blue hair stuck to the back of his neck. This _had_ to work. If it didn't...

He took in a deep breath, and gritted his teeth. Mentally, he counted _"Eins, zwei, drei..!"_

 _BAMF!_

He vanished in a poof of smoke, and the grassy ground was gone beneath his feet. He let out a little gasp as his three fingered hands frantically reached out for a sturdy branch. Kurt landed in nearest tree, struggling to regain his footing. He stood split apart between two thin branches, his hands clinging to the sturdy trunk of the tree. Kurt let out the breath he held, and looked down below.

Even from way up high Kurt heard their voices huffing. The six men had gathered at the base of the tree, talking amongst themselves, questioning where their prey had gone off to. Kurt wasn't about to give them any clues. One smeared off his clown paint as he wiped the sweat of his brow. Another kept slurring his words, a side effect of three too many beers. As long as they didn't go climbing trees he was safe in his hiding spot. All he had to do was wait for them to give up, and go on their merry way. They he'd be free to return home. His parents will lecture him for this one for sure, but it was better than being dead.

Kurt started to relax—until he heard the branch snapping under his weight.

His eyes widened as the thin branch broke. Kurt yelped, and tightened his grip on the trunk of the tree. All his weight ended up on an equally thin branch. The men shouted from below, shining their lights upwards, searching for the source of the snapping branches. He didn't have much time, and the strain of teleporting a second time so soon was too much for the young mutant. He'd only started teleporting two months ago, and didn't have the hang of it yet. Kurt pressed his forehead against the tree trunk, quietly praying for a miracle.

The second branch snapped. Kurt clutched the tree as tight as his hands were able. Thankfully, his hands stuck to anything he wished them too. His tail desperately tried to free itself from under his cloak, but failed. The young mutant frowned. All nearby branches were too weak to support his weight. He flinched as they resorted to throwing rocks. One rather large, blunt rock smacked him on the side of the head. He instinctively recoiled. It was enough for his grip on the tree to weaken. Kurt slipped.

He fell.

Branches tore, snapped, and cut into him as he fell. Kurt screamed as he tumbled all the way down. He crashed into the greenery below, and stars danced in his vision. Light blinded him as the six men closed in. His head screamed with pain, and his pointed ears were ringing. Even with his limited vision he saw one particularly burly man step up to be the first to pummel him. He needed to get away. He had to go home. His family was waiting for him.

Weakly, Kurt rolled over to be flat on his stomach, and pushed himself to crawl. He could make it… he had to.

A sharp kick into his side sent him rolling, and he let out a little cry. What was left of his hood fell into his face. The man let out a low, rumbling laugh.

"Bitte…" The young boy pleaded. "Nicht..!"

The man ignored him, cracking his knuckles. Were they just going to beat him? Or were they… no, Kurt didn't want it to end like this. His eyes widened with fright, and burned with tears. He just wanted to go home, and see his parents one more time.

"Hilfe!" He cried out.

The men all laughed at his cry for help. Tears streamed unbidden down his fuzzy blue face.

"Jemand… hilfe!" Kurt screamed out with all his might. "Bitte!"

A heavy foot clamped down on his throat, silencing any further pleas. A row of stained teeth grinned down at the boy. The weight crushed his throat, and Kurt struggled to breath. His world was slowly growing darker as he tried in vain to shove the man's boot off his neck. He struggled and squirmed, trying desperately to free himself, but to avail. His eyes fluttered. Struggling. Failing. He was drifting into darkness.

Then, the weight on his neck suddenly vanished. Kurt took in greedy gulps of air, as the man crushing him cried out. His yellow eyes flew open in time to see a flash of bright blonde hair fly above him. He slowly pushed himself up, hood over his face, and took in the scene before him. The man attacking him had fallen back on his bum, and the other five men stared at the strange figure in front of them.

She stood in the middle, separating Kurt from his attackers. Her long hair sat tied up in a bright red bow, and her blue heels dug into the soft earth below. White gloved hands sat balled up at her sides with what he assumed was anger. One of those gloved hands rose up in the air, and pointed at the men she faced.

"What sort of adult attacks someone defenseless?!" Accused the girl. "Unforgivable! I won't allow you all to gang up on him!" With her other hand, she gestured to Kurt. He blinked in surprise. Was she really trying to defend him? How? She looked as light as air, and her costume lended itself more for performance rather than fighting. Kurt quietly wondered if he really did lose consciousness, and was just imagining the strangely dressed blonde.

"Codename Sailor V! I'm the Soldier of Justice—"

A drunken fist cut off her speech. The girl, apparently called Sailor V, quickly dodged to the left. She spun back around far faster than the drunken one of the mob could react. "Sailor V kick!" The plane of her foot smacked into his side, sending him back to the ground. He didn't get back up.

She smiled at the four remaining men. "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you because you're human."

Kurt's blood ran cold. She hadn't seen his face, had she? He didn't look human.

With a dramatic yell, Sailor V elbowed one of the men in the face, then quickly sweeping her leg under his, sending him falling to the ground with a thwack. One of the men, the one with half melted face paint, tried to get the jump on her, grabbing the short blonde from behind. She squirmed for a moment, before ramming him in his kidney with her pointy elbow. He released her, doubling over in pain. Sailor V took advantage of that distraction, raising her knee and smacking it into his face.

The young mutant watched the men fall one by one, until only one of the men remained. He stood there, watching all of his fellows fall at the hands of one girl. She turned to face him with that little grin of her's. "What? Scared with no one else around to back you up?"

The man stiffened at her accusation, and gritted his teeth. He slurred out a long string of profanity at the girl. Really, if they hadn't been chasing him with the intent to harm, Kurt might be impressed with how well they held their alcohol.

The girl just gave an exaggerated shrug. "I don't understand a word you're saying!" For someone caught up in a fight she was quite jovial. He spat at her high heeled feet, and she lept back. She stuck her tongue out in disgust. "Blech! Did your mother raise you with those manners?!" Sailor V huffed.

The man dismissed her comment, instead reaching for a nearby rock. He grasped it in his dirty, chubby fingers, and hucked it at Sailor V. She lept to the side, landing on the palm of her hands, flipping back and landing gracefully on her feet. "Fighting dirty, eh? Fine! I wanted to go easy on you."

Kurt blinked. When he opened his eyes the girl had a crescent shaped compact in her hand. He watched Sailor V raise her compact, waving it in the air in a crescent moon shape.

"I'll still hold back so I won't kill you," The girl declared. "But this is going to _hurt_! Crescent Beam!"

A beam of light shot straight for the man, consuming him. Kurt shut his eyes tight as the man screamed. The man's screams left his ears ringing. When he opened them again he feared he'd see a corpse, but the man was indeed still alive, just as Sailor V said he'd be. He was singed, his clothes torn, and hair burnt. He fell back, unconscious.

Half-melted-clown-face-man rose up to his feet, eyes wide, staring at Sailor V. He raised a finger, pointing at the blonde. "H-hexe!"

The blonde turned to him, and held her chin with her free hand. "I still have no idea what you're saying." She smiled wickedly, and held up her little compact. "But, if you want the same treatment as you're buddy…"

He raised up his hands, afraid. "Nein!"

"Then scram!"

Whether or not he understood English Kurt would never know. Either way, he fled when given the chance. He scrambled to his feet, and ran far away from Sailor V, abandoning his friends in the process. Five men lay unconscious in the grass. They'd have lumps and bruises in the morning, but they'd live. Now it was just him and Sailor V.

Kurt quietly wondered if he should of made his escape during the fight.

Sailor V turned to face him fully for the first time, walking towards the young boy. Moonlight illuminated her hair, giving her an ethereal glow. Any sound her blue heels may of made was muffled by the soft grass below her steps. Her red and blue skirt swished with each step. Light reflected off the gold broach in the middle of the big red bow below her collar. The symbol of a golden, crescent moon sat in the middle of her forehead. Bright blue eyes met his own, and she smiled at him.

His heart jumped up, and the pounding filled his ears. Even with the red mask obscuring her face she was beautiful. Kurt's cheeks flushed a deep shade of indigo as she knelt down before him.

"Are you okay?"

He parted his lips to speak, but Kurt's voice died in his throat. Words failed him.

"Did they hurt you?" She tilted her head to the side, blonde hair falling over her shoulder.

"G-gut." He managed to spit out.

Sailor V's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Does that mean you're okay? Sorry, I don't speak German." She let out a small laugh. "Do you speak English?"

"A-a little, but it's not very gut." What he knew was what his parents taught him. They wanted him to have a good education, even if it was a home-schooled one.

"You fell from that tree, right?" She pointed upwards. Indeed, there was a trail of broken branches from his fall. Kurt nodded. She let out a whistle. "That's a nasty fall. Are you hurt?" Sailor V's baby blue eyes locked onto him. Her gaze made it terribly difficult for him to speak.

"I'll be alright. Just a little hurt…"

"Let me take a look." She offered. "I'm no nurse, but maybe I can help!" Sailor V smiled at the blue mutant, but he froze. The torn hood of his cloak covered him, shielding his appearance from the world. From her.

"Nien." Kurt said a little too quickly, and she gave him a confused frown. "No."

"Why not?"

He wanted to pull the hood further over his face, and shrink away. But doing so would reveal his blue, fuzzy, three fingered hands. Kurt's shoulders tensed. If she saw him she'd think he was a monster, just like those men. With the tear, all Sailor V saw was his blue black hair, and he'd prefer to keep it that way.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Her soft voice almost hurt to hear. A white gloved hand reached out for him, and gently landed on his shoulder. Sailor V offered a soft smile—far more placid than the boisterous girl had been before. Again, the butterflies fluttered in his stomach from her simple touch. Kurt never really talked to girls, as his appearance frightened normal people away. They'd run away screaming before he could say hello. But this one was still here, speaking to him. Smiling at him. Touching him.

Her other hand reached out for his hood, and Kurt recoiled. He sped backwards, using his hands to push himself away from Sailor V. His back hit the trunk of the tree he'd fallen from. "Nien!" He cried out. " _Please_ , don't!" He drew his knees in tight to his chest, and buried his face between them.

Sailor V's empty hands hovered in the air, her mouth hanging open in shock. "I'm sorry." Slowly, the blonde pushed herself up, and walked towards him. "I didn't mean to… ack, some rescuer I am. If Artemis were here he'd scold me for freaking you out." Sailor V sat down next to him, tucking her legs underneath her.

Kurt didn't lift his head. He wished to stay hidden.

"Hey, I really am sorry. I won't make you take it off."

He lifted his head, but only a little. "Promise?"

"Promise."

Kurt fully lifted his head, and caught a wink and a smile from the blonde. He gave her a little smile. He had to admit, her optimism was infectious. Sailor V rose up to her feet, and held out her hand for him.

"Here, let me help you up."

Kurt raised his hand, poised to take her's, but stopped. His hand only had three fingers, was blue, and fuzzy. Even in the dim moonlight there was no way Sailor V wouldn't notice his obvious mutation. His fingers curled in, hiding in the long sleeve of his coat. "I'm alright." He looked away from her, avoiding the disappointed look in her eyes. He was being rude, rejecting her help, but he'd rather she thought that than see his appearance.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He placed both hands on the ground, and pushed himself up slowly. Kurt's legs ached, and his side felt sore. He was sure his skin was black and blue underneath his fur. It was difficult to tell if anything was broken, but he was able to stand without crying with pain. That had to be a good sign, but he really did need someone to look him over. His parents were the only ones trusted enough for the task. Kurt braved a glance at Sailor V. Her face looked crossed between confusion, and curiosity. He sucked nervously on his bottom lip, and old habit left over from childhood. "I'm sorry." He struggled to keep up his composure. His body wished to drop back down to the grass, and rest. "I-I have a…" Kurt paused, searching for the correct word in his limited English vocabulary. He finally settled. "Condition."

"A condition?" Sailor V's eyebrow raised.

"Yes. It.." His yellow eyes fell on the unconscious men that had pursued him earlier. "Bothers people."

The strange blonde looked over to the men as well, and huffed. She crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't care if it bothers them or not! Adults should know better! Ganging up on someone half their size is despicable!"

"They don't see it that way."

"Well, they _should_." She pointedly turned away from the men.

"I need to go home, before they wake up." Kurt took a step, and then another, but he stumbled on the third. Everything hurt. He gasped, falling forwards. The young boy shut his eyes tight, prepared to smack into the grass yet again.

But he didn't. Instead, a pair of arms caught him, holding him up. The mutant opened his eyes, and saw the bright red of the bow below Sailor V's blue collar. Heat rose up to his face as her long blonde hair spilled over her shoulder, and onto his. Kurt swallowed down his embarrassment, and dared to look up. Her eyebrows raised up, blue eyes wide, and pink slips parted with surprise. She was even prettier up close.

"I-I'm sorry…!" His mouth went dry, but he forced himself to speak. He'd never been this close to a girl before. "I d-didn't mean to…"

"It's fine. Are you okay?"

"Ja-I mean, yes. I just.. I…"

"You thought you could walk on your own?" She finished, and he nodded. Her gloved hands still sat on his arms. Kurt was thankful his hood hid his flushed face.

"Well, then I'll just have to help you get home." Without warning, Sailor V moved to stand at his side, pulling one of his arms over her padded shoulders. Her other hand went to his waist, shifting his weight onto her.

"You don't have to do that. You've already done plenty for me."

"How else are you going to get back home?"

Kurt didn't have an answer. There was the option of crawling, but that would take forever. He looked at Sailor V. What motivation could she have to aid him?

"I don't want to trouble you further."

"It's no trouble. I have all night. So, which way is home?"

"It's this way." He raised his arm, using the entire limb to point north. Kurt kept his three fingered hand curled in his sleeve, hiding it from view.

"Alright!" With his weight leaning onto her, Sailor V helped him walk in the direction he pointed. They left the unconscious men behind them, and Kurt was glad to be away from them. He didn't doubt Sailor V could handle round two, but he'd rather avoid it. His parents must be worried sick about him. "So," She began, snapping Kurt out of his thoughts. "What's your name?"

"Kurt."

"Nice to meet you, Kurt."

"And you are Sailor V?"

"Yup! I'm the champion of Justice!" She grinned at him as they walked—well, she was walking, and he hobbled along side her.

"But, that's not your real name."

"Nope."

"Can I ask your name?" He felt a little guilty. After all, Kurt refused to show her his face. What right did he have to ask a superhero her real name?"

"Afraid that's a secret. Even if I'm in town just for tonight, I can't tell you."

"You're not from here?" He should of guessed. While her English was good, there was an unmistakable accent in Sailor V's voice. Kurt couldn't pinpoint it, but it wasn't anything European.

"Nope, I'm from Japan. I'm waaaay more popular back home. If those jerks knew who I was they'd of run away screaming!" Sailor V said with such infliction it almost made his ears hurt.

"Why are you here?" He questioned, trying to drive her towards a less passionate subject.

"Ahahahha… well, it's kind of embarrassing, but I got on the wrong flight. I was supposed to go back home from London to see my parents for a visit, but I got lost in the airport."

Kurt raised a brow. "Weren't there directions?"

"They were all written in English, or French, or something else I didn't understand! English is a hard language… I'm still learning." Her cheeks burned. Kurt couldn't help but to find it cute. "...And I was already running late. I had to guess. I didn't realize everyone was speaking German till the plane was in the air." She let out an overly exaggerated sigh. "Artemis is never going to let me live this down."

"Artemis?" She'd mentioned the name before, and Kurt found himself curious.

"Oh, he's my partner."

"You're partner." He paused for a moment, considering. This may be a rude question, but Kurt was curious. Slowly, he asked. "...Your boyfriend?"

"My _boyfriend_?!" She snorted, then Sailor V let out a roaring laugh. She nearly doubled over. Thankfully, she managed to stay upright, keeping her grip on the mutant. Her eyes flickered with tears under her mask. "Hell no! There's no way Artemis and I would date!" She said though her laughs. "How would that even _work_?" She shook her head, and brushed a tear away with her hand. "That's a good one. I'm going to have to tell him that when I see him. The look on his face will be great."

Kurt wasn't sure what he felt more relieved about—that she wasn't angry he asked if she dated Artemis, or that she was single.

She readjusted him, as she nearly lost her grip on him in her laughing fit, and continued on with Kurt leaning on her for support. "Over there." Kurt raised his hand, pointing to a dirt path. "That's the way home."

"Alright, then let's get a move on."

They headed down the old, familiar path. Kurt had taken it before with his parents. His home was more out of the way. It was hidden amongst the trees, by the river. The sound of flowing water was a comfort. His parents used to keep him out of the river as a child. Mud tended to matt up his fur, and was a nightmare to wash out. Not that it ever stopped him from playing in the river, anyways. The water always made him think of home.

Home.

His parents were going to kill him for sneaking out. It had been way too long to just sneak back in his room and act like he'd never left. Besides, he needed someone to look over his injuries. His mom was going to fuss over him like he was five years old again. Then he'd be grounded, but it was better than what those men were going to do to him.

"Thank you." Kurt piped up.

"Hm?"

"For saving me."

"Don't sweat it. It's what superheroes do!" Proclaimed Sailor V with a grin. He wondered if she always smiled like that. "I wish I caught up with you sooner. I heard all the screaming and shouting at that fair thingy, but I didn't realize someone was in trouble till I saw a group of guys run off." Her smile faltered, and she quietly added. "I should've been there sooner."

"No. I'm glad you showed up when you did."

She smiled at him fully again. Sailor V looked away from him for a moment, and stared up at the full moon. "You know what? I'm glad I got on the wrong plane, because I got to help you."

"Me too." Kurt mumbled to himself, going unnoticed by the blonde.

Slowly, the familiar lights of home came into view. If the lights were still on then his parents were up for sure. Kurt resisted the urge to hide. While he may be safe from an angry gang of men, there was no one who could protect him from the wrath of his parents. He'd lost track of time, but it must of been hours since he left. Yup, he was a fuzzy dead man. He lightly shook his head, choosing not to think about that just yet, and looked over to the girl supporting him. "You leave tomorrow?"

"Yup. Bright and early."

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"Hmmm, not really. I was just going to crash at the airport."

"You could stay. My parents wouldn't mind." Okay, he didn't know that for sure, but once he explained that the strangely dressed blonde saved him they'd warm up to her. He wanted to repay Sailor V for what she did. Even if staying overnight risked her seeing his true appearance he wished to help her any way he could. And, admittedly, Kurt did have a bit of a crush on her.

Sailor V shook her head. "I can't. I have to get going back. The airport is kinda far from here."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"My father could bring you into town." He tried, but she just shook her head.

"No can do. Heroes aren't supposed to accept payment for what they do."

"Huh?"

"That's what Artemis says, anyways."

"But, I _want_ to repay you."

"You don't have to. Besides, if anyone is going to pay me anything it's Artemis, or Boss."

The mutant boy sighed as they neared his home. Sailor V being in Germany was a fluke, and he doubted she'd come by again, but he could always hope. "If you're ever around again, you'd be welcome here."

"If I miss another flight, you'll be the first person who'd know."

He let out a little laugh, and she grinned. "I mean it. You have a friend here."

"I know."

Carefully, she pulled away from him, and he missed her presence at his side. Sailor V stepped in front of him, hands falling to her side. They stood at the stoop of his home. On the other side awaited his worried family. He ought to go inside right away, so they'd know he was alright, but he wanted a little more time with the blonde girl. Just a little longer. Who knows when he'd be able to talk to a girl like this again.

"Guess this is where we say goodbye, right?" Questioned Sailor V.

Kurt nodded. "Thank you."

"You already said that." She giggled softly.

"I know. It's just." Kurt scratched the back of his cloaked head, searching for the right words. "I'm glad I met you."

She gave him a soft smile. Then, her eyes lit up with an idea. "Close your eyes."

"Was? Why?"

"Trust me. It's a surprise."

Kurt drew a breath, and exhaled. He hadn't known her for very long, but he felt safe around Sailor V. Whatever she was up to, he trusted it wasn't harmful. "Okay." He agreed, and closed his eyes.

A pair of gloved hands reached out, and gently cupped his face. Her breath tickled his eyelashes as she drew nearer. Kurt's heart sped up as she leaned in closer. Soft, warm lips brushed up against his cheek. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach as Sailor V kissed him fully on his cheek. Her hands pulled away from his face, and she stood back up straight as he opened his eyes. His hood still sat in it's place, her promise unbroken.

Sailor V smiled playfully, and winked. Kurt couldn't stop his goofy grin.

"Didn't think you had a beard." Teased the blonde.

"Oh, ja." He laughed. Better she thought his fuzz was just a young adolescent beard. His face still felt warm from her touch.

"You should probably go in before your parents freak out."

"Ah, it's too late for that, but you are right." He quietly admitted, and Kurt turned towards the front door of his home. He fished out the key from his pocket, ready to unlock the door and face the music. "Auf Wiedersehen, Sailor V. If I'm ever in London or Japan, I'll let you know." It was wishful thinking—that he'd leave the safety of his home for another country, but it was a nice thought.

"Goodbye, Kurt. I hope we meet again someday." With one last smile, the blonde turned away from him. Kurt hesitated at his front door, instead opting to watch the girl vanish into the night. The last thing he saw of her was the red bow tied in her hair. Just as quick as she came into his life, she was gone.

"Ich auch." He whispered to himself, and opened the door.


End file.
